


За три недели до конца света

by Lindwurm



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До зимы времени меньше, чем хотелось бы, но это лучше, чем ничего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За три недели до конца света

**Author's Note:**

> для команды Меча Истины на Fandom Combat 2014
> 
> время действия - "Первое правило волшебника"

Водянистое осеннее солнце заглядывало в приоткрытое окно высоко в стене Народного дворца. Равнины Азрита расстилались далеко внизу, бурые и однообразные. Однако для двоих Морд-Сит, опиравшихся на подоконник, этот унылый пейзаж давно уже стал родным и, пожалуй, даже привлекательным.  
– Мне всегда нравился этот вид, – призналась Бердина. – Даже в самом начале. Приятно было видеть что-то не слишком скалистое.  
– Я тебе завидую, – усмехнулась Райна. – У тебя, выходит, было время любоваться пейзажами. Я-то заметила, что снаружи что-то есть, только когда получила эту комнату.  
За их спинами раздался тихий, подавленный звук.  
– Молчать, – бросила Райна, не поворачиваясь. И добавила, обращаясь к Бердине:  
– Похоже, ему недолго осталось. Надеюсь, Магистр Рал не сразу поручит мне нового: честно говоря, это утомляет.  
– У Магистра Рала сейчас другие заботы, – сказала Бердина. – Видела нового супруга Денны? Говорят, он – последнее, что нужно для ритуала.  
– Да, он довольно симпатичен, – рассеянно заметила Райна. – Конечно, не в моем вкусе, но… А зачем Денна взяла его в постель? После ритуала он все равно ни на что не будет годен.  
– Может, именно поэтому. А может, потому, что если Магистр Рал преуспеет, ни у кого из нас больше не будет воспитанников.  
Райна повернулась к подруге:  
– Ты о чем это?  
Бердина вздохнула.  
– Ты же знаешь, Магистр Рал время от времени берет меня переводить старые книги. И, в общем… речь идет об очень, очень древних силах. Которые могут даровать власть надо всем миром.  
В наступившей тишине воспитанник Райны позволил себе еще один сдавленный стон, но Морд-Сит не обратила на него внимания.  
– Над всем миром, – тихо повторила Райна. – Если так, то… вряд ли мы переживем эту зиму.  
– Если что-то пойдет не так, вряд ли зиму переживет вообще весь мир, – слабо улыбнулась Бердина. Райна покачала головой:  
– Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
Они обе знали. Даркен Рал отнюдь не славился великодушием, особенно к своим врагам. Заполучив такую власть, он наверняка уничтожит их всех до единого – и для чего же тогда ему будут нужны Морд-Сит?  
– Я не должна была про это говорить, – наконец нарушила молчание Бердина. Райна отвернулась:  
– Может, и не должна. Мне нужно закончить занятие.  
Не глядя на Бердину, она шагнула вглубь комнаты и подняла эйджил. Воспитанник при ее приближении дернулся и снова замер; его ноги едва касались пола.  
Однако стоило Райне опустить эйджил, как Бердина перехватила его и твердо встретила гневный взгляд Райны.  
– Я не жалею, что сказала, – заявила она. – Я не хочу встречать конец света в одиночестве.  
В темных глазах Райны сверкнули искры. Бердина сильнее сжала эйджил, и обе Морд-Сит вздрогнули от разделенной боли.  
– Мне нужно закончить занятие, – на этот раз голос Райны звучал совсем по-другому, в нем слышалось обещание. – Приходи после посвящения. Я не откажусь подробнее обсудить власть над миром.  
Бердина улыбнулась и медленно, словно бы нехотя, отпустила эйджил Райны.  
– Я приду, – сказала она. – До зимы еще есть время.  
Голос Райны настиг ее на пороге:  
– Меньше, чем хотелось бы.  
Бердина на мгновение остановилась, но оглядываться не стала. За ее спиной раздался первый звук соприкосновения эйджила с плотью. Судя по всему, этому несчастному действительно немного осталось – а потом она и Райна снова будут принадлежать только друг другу. Если повезет – до самого конца.  
Когда-то Бердина лелеяла надежду пережить самого Даркена Рала: может быть, новый Магистр Рал оказался бы немного другим, более снисходительным к своим подданным. Но время шло, наследника у Даркена все не было, и надежды Бердины развеялись, словно дым.  
А потом она влюбилась, и самое большее, на что она могла надеяться теперь – это быстрая смерть вдвоем. Возможно, стоило бы предложить ее Райне, но Бердина все медлила. Как будто что-то могло измениться с первым днем зимы.  
Как будто у них был шанс на лучшую жизнь.


End file.
